


study group no. 4

by coldairballoons



Series: Study Group No. 4 [1]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Multi, Study Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: “You should bloody well help them, Murdoch, half of them don’t know which way is up!” He’d said, which pretty much translated to: “Hey, William, you should start a study group with your peers.”
Relationships: Henry Higgins/Ruth Newsome, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Series: Study Group No. 4 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	study group no. 4

**Author's Note:**

> [sigh] I'm sorry.  
> Also, if I make any references to American public schools,,,, that's because I'm a dumb American. Please help.

“No, because if x equals 17, then y couldn’t equal 17.” William Murdoch tapped the end of his pen against his lips, looking across the table at Watts, who was very intently reading a book for philosophy. So much for a study group. “Are you even paying attention?”

“I believe that the answer you’re looking for is…” He leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up onto the table without even looking up from his book. “Neither of those. Shouldn’t x be undefined?”

“I-” ...wait. He looked back down at the notes, and there was a negative where there shouldn’t have been one, that would explain it. William sighed, scratching out the 17, and writing “undefined” above it. “You’re right.”

Julia looked up from her textbook and notes, spread out around the table in a way that supposedly made sense to her, Emily and Violet, but how anyone could study properly with that mess was a shock, even to Murdoch. “Is that the one from Edwards’ class? I haven’t gotten there yet, I’m afraid.”

“That’s alright, I’m sure William here,” Watts gestured vaguely in his direction with a pencil, “will have everything figured out. We can just use his answers.”

“That’s not-”

“I was joking.” Finally, he looked up from the book--something about Kant, by the looks of it, maybe William should give that a read--and offered him a smile. “However, if you would be willing, you could explain that,” again, a gesture, this time at the graph paper in front of William, “to us.”

“Number seven is undefined as well, wait.” George Crabtree looked up with a frown, pointing to the papers in front of them. “If seven is undefined, then ten shouldn’t be as well, right? Are they trying to trick us?”

“I doubt Edwards would be smart enough to try to trick us.” Henry flicked a piece of paper across the table towards Jackson, who looked up at him with a frown. “Wasn’t me.”

“Everyone just saw you do that.” Julia set her pen down, reaching over to take a sip of William’s orange juice. No one knew why he had orange juice, of all the juices, and after a debate about which was the superior  _ type _ of juice, the questions surrounding it had fallen short. “There’s no use pretending otherwise.”

“I suppose not.” He sat back in his chair, huffing. “What time does this wrap up? I promised Ruth we’d go out tonight.”

William looked down at his watch, but Violet piped up before he could. “Twenty minutes,” she said, looking away from her laptop. “A few less, maybe, if you would join in the studying.”

“This is bullying,” Henry huffed, but opened his notebook and started to absently flick through it. “What’s the answer to number ten, again? It’s 17, right?”

Violet raised an eyebrow, and looked across to William, who was too busy face-palming to reply. Why did he ever think this was a good idea?

Oh. That’s right,  _ he _ didn’t plan this out, it was Brackenreid. “You should bloody well help them, Murdoch, half of them don’t know which way is up!” He’d said, which pretty much translated to “Hey, William, you should start a study group with your peers.”

Which, of course he had.

  
And which, of course, was going chaotically.

What else had he expected, inviting seven permanently exhausted classmates to work alongside each other?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now fixated on this AU I'm sorry.


End file.
